One Winged Angels
by Kala Sathinee
Summary: Warning: Plotless PWP. I wrote this a while ago, forgot about it, and now I've finally finished it. It's rather intense. Sephiroth/Genesis, NC-17, lemon, masochism, and blood. Oneshot.


**One Winged Angels**

Swords crossed-- katana against longsword-- a _clang_ ringing in the quiet room, sparks flying from where metal scraped metal. The two figures wielding them danced and dodged around one another, striking, parrying. Two men, one in black, the other in red; their rough breaths the only other sound in the room aside from their blades and boots, and the snap of their coats.

They moved with an unearthly grace, each motion perfection-- not a single stumble or wobble-- executed with an inhuman speed.

With a particularly forceful _clank_, the red-enameled longsword was sent spiraling away, falling to the floor with a clatter. A heavy boot kicked the red-coated man's leg out from under him, and he fell to his knees, the katana's blade coming to rest against his throat a second later.

Genesis Rhapsodos was acutely aware of the cold metal brushing his flesh. He drew a ragged breath as he felt the other man's bulk stop just behind him.

"Again, Genesis," a deep, growling voice said, sounding vaguely amused, "you find yourself on your knees. Usually you put up more of a fight than this."

"We've been sparring for four hours, Sephiroth. Fighting you does get tiring."

Genesis panted, feeling every bruise and scuff. His pulse raced against the cold blade of Sephiroth's weapon, sore muscles screaming in protest against his position. His reddish-brown hair lay askew, stray strands flying out on each breath. His lips were parted and dry, his chest heaving. He ached, but in a strange way, felt good. He knew who had given him each cut, each slice, each tender bruise.

Sephiroth knelt behind him, turning the katana slowly, forcing Genesis to turn his head. His glacier eyes met blue-grey, and Genesis could see something burning behind the icy gaze. Something heated and passionate. Silver hair fell loosely around his face, casting deep shadows on his features, making his crooked smile look sinister and dangerous. Genesis could feel the warmth of his breath on his jaw.

"Then don't fight," Sephiroth growled.

A black-gloved hand found Genesis' flank, sweeping roughly down his side and along his thigh. The katana pressed harder against his throat, the sharp edge biting into his jaw. Genesis gasped, his eyes fluttering shut against the delicious jab of pain.

A second later the katana's pressure disappeared, and Genesis heard the weapon crash to the floor. He opened his eyes just as Sephiroth's right hand found his jaw, his fingertips digging in, smearing the blood from the fresh slice.

Genesis didn't resist as Sephiroth hauled him to his feet, still holding his jaw tightly. The grip only eased for a moment as the silver-haired SOLDIER teleported from behind him to appear directly in front. His hand returned to Genesis' jaw, his stronger frame driving the other man toward the wall, not allowing him to stumble.

Genesis' back hit the wall and he groaned, feeling several bruises twinge, pain becoming pleasure as adrenaline coursed through his veins. His lips were still parted when Sephiroth dove forward, claiming his mouth in a rough, forceful kiss.

Genesis pushed back, sliding his hands up underneath Sephiroth's coat, clawing at exposed skin, digging in until he felt Sephiroth shudder. The kiss remained unbroken, Sephiroth biting at Genesis' lips as Genesis slid his tongue into his lover's mouth, tasting blood. The kiss was so hard it hurt, and Genesis loved it. His body was pinned by Sephiroth's-- pressed together from knee to chest.

Sephiroth's other hand slid down Genesis' arm, grabbing the rim of the red leather glove and pulling it off. Genesis broke the kiss just long enough to take his other glove off with his teeth before plunging back into Sephiroth's mouth.

Sephiroth wove his fingers into Genesis' hair, gripping the fiery strands and yanking his head back, giving him easy access to his lover's pale throat. He leaned down, licking and biting at the tender flesh, even as his other hand divested Genesis of his long red coat. Belt buckles clinked, and then Sephiroth was tossing the leather straps away, palming Genesis' stomach, pressing bruises he knew were there.

Genesis moaned, again reaching under Sephiroth's coat to scratch at his skin, drawing blood now that his gloves were gone, his nails free to rake at flesh. Sephiroth growled low in his throat as Genesis slashed at him. He felt hot blood running down his back and he thrust his hips against Genesis', feeling and hearing his lover's breath catch in his throat. Through the thick leather he could feel the rigid heat that was Genesis' erection, straining against the garments covering him.

Genesis bucked against Sephiroth, needing more of the pressure, the friction, the pain. He brought his hands up Sephiroth's chest, digging his fingers into bruises, reveling in the deep animal sounds that came from the taller man's throat. Genesis pushed the black coat from his shoulders, watching it reveal Sephiroth's mostly naked torso. He hastily removed the belts while Sephiroth busied himself with Genesis' sweater.

When the ribbed garment hit the floor with a barely audible sound, Sephiroth ducked his head again, teeth scraping across Genesis' jugular, careful not to break the skin. He moved down to Genesis' shoulder, sinking his teeth into flesh. Genesis roared in pleasure, bucking and writhing against Sephiroth as blood trickled down the porcelain skin of his chest.

Sephiroth licked up the crimson fluid before pulling Genesis into another kiss, raping his mouth with his bloodstained tongue. All Genesis could do was moan, his sounds muffled by Sephiroth's lips.

Genesis broke the kiss, lunging forward and biting into Sephiroth's neck. The resulting roar was pure animal lust. Blood ran free; Genesis tasted the coppery liquid slip over his tongue and he bit harder, fire racing through his veins. A moan broke free from Sephiroth, his nails digging deeper and deeper into Genesis' sides.

When Genesis released Sephiroth's neck he was panting, his mouth open, swollen lips parted. Blood stained his bared teeth and ran down from his lips to drip from his chin. He looked like a Vampire, his heated gaze intent on the face inches from his; silver hair framing lips equally bloodied, eyes dark with lust. The lights in the room flickered and dimmed as power began to radiate from Sephiroth. Genesis felt it as a delightful buzzing that made his heart race faster and his nerve endings ignite.

"Take me, Sephiroth," Genesis groaned hoarsely.

Sephiroth smiled, looking positively evil, and dug his nails into the small of Genesis' back. "I want you to beg for it," Sephiroth replied, his voice laced with arousal. He snapped at Genesis' jaw, right where it neared his ear. His breath was hot and ragged against the sensitive skin, and Genesis gasped, leaning his head back, arching his spine to press his body against Sephiroth's, urging him on.

His body ached to feel the other man on him, in him, every nerve screaming for more. He craved Sephiroth like a drug. Like an addiction he couldn't shake. It was never enough; no matter how much they made it hurt it was never enough. Always he needed more. One more bruise, one more bite, one more scratch.

Sephiroth had left him with scars more than once, and he knew he'd given the man his fair share of marks. To his credit, Lazard had never questioned where the cuts and bruises came from, but he had to know.

Sephiroth's hands moved to Genesis' shoulders, and with little warning, forced him to his knees. Genesis hit the floor with a grunt, growling in pleasure when Sephiroth grabbed a fistful of his hair, tilting his head back. His scalp twinged and itched, but the pain just sent Genesis higher.

Genesis watched eagerly as Sephiroth unfastened his leather pants, freeing his straining cock. He barely had time to take a breath before Sephiroth thrust the thick flesh into his mouth. Genesis let his eyes close, and let his control slip, let Sephiroth possess him, use him. He opened his throat, concentrating on the feeling of Sephiroth's hot, hard cock thrusting in and out mercilessly. He couldn't breathe properly, but he didn't care, even as his head swam. Sephiroth knew when to stop.

He flicked his tongue up, stroking the solid organ in his mouth, smiling when he heard Sephiroth grunt in pleasure. He scraped his teeth across soft skin, and the next thrust was hard enough it nearly gagged him. Sephiroth's grip on his hair tightened, and Genesis moaned around him, scratching brutally at Sephiroth's hips, leaving bloody cuts on his white skin.

With a shuddering breath, Sephiroth withdrew from Genesis' mouth, pulling the gasping brunette to his feet. His mouth found Genesis' again in a kiss harder than the first, lips stinging as they were pressed between teeth. His hand slipped down under the leather of Genesis' pants, deft fingers wrapping around his weeping cock, squeezing painfully.

Genesis howled, throwing his head back, pleasure and pain spiking up and down every limb. His fingers dug into Sephiroth's neck as he writhed. "Please, Sephiroth..." His eyes opened, raw need glowing amidst the blue.

Sephiroth hummed; a low, predatory sound, and he eased his grip on Genesis' sensitive flesh. His hands tore the boots and black pants from Genesis' body, leaving him completely exposed; every inch of his shaking form shining with sweat.

Sephiroth's eyes devoured the sight. Genesis' torso was covered in scratches left by nails. Blood was smudged over his milky skin, rivulets still running from the ragged bite in his shoulder. He was leaned breathlessly against the wall, his bloodied lips parted as he panted and gasped, his legs spread wantonly.

The silver-haired man reached out, snatching Genesis' wrists with enough force to bruise, and twisting them up above his head, holding them to the wall with one hand, grabbing Genesis' jaw with the other. Fingertip bruises were already forming on his skin, and Sephiroth was careful to press each one, watching the look of pleasure that crossed Genesis' face with each jolt of pain.

Genesis hoisted one leg, hooking it on Sephiroth's hip, grinding himself against the other man, brushing their aching cocks together. Both of them groaned.

With one quick movement Sephiroth thrust into Genesis, his cock sinking into his tight passage, feeling it clench against his intrusion. Genesis roared, feeling skin catch on skin; Sephiroth entering him dry. Pain lanced up his spine. He whimpered and cried out, his eyes watering.

Sephiroth didn't wait for Genesis to relax and adjust, ruthlessly thrusting in and out, slamming the brunette's back against the wall over and over. Flesh caught on each thrust in, but Genesis could feel himself relaxing. Pain was starting to meld into pleasure.

The sensation was amazing. His hands clenched and unclenched where Sephiroth held them above his head. He opened his eyes to find Sephiroth's face only inches from his own, his eyes clenched shut, his features twisted in pleasure. Sweat trickled down his temples, and he gasped, his breathing ragged.

Genesis shuddered. He'd done that. He'd broken Sephiroth's stoic armour. He'd made him sweat.

Once the pain subsided enough for Genesis to relax he began to move, pumping his hips in time with Sephiroth's powerful thrusts. As pleasure spread through his nerves, and sweat beaded on his skin, noises started to force their way out of his throat. He cried, shouted, moaned, growled; his head falling to lean on Sephiroth's bloodied shoulder. He could feel Sephiroth moving inside him, and only then did the man's rigid erection hit his prostate.

"Ahh... Sephiroth..." Genesis moaned into his lover's chest, pulling against the hand restraining his wrists. Sephiroth released him, and Genesis wove his arms around his shoulders, clawing at Sephiroth's back and grabbing fistfuls of silver hair.

Sephiroth's spine arched, his thrusts deepening, slamming the bundle of nerves inside Genesis. His breath, hot against Genesis' skin, came in short, gasped pants. Grunts were starting to accompany the breaths; involuntary cries of pleasure.

Genesis felt his gut tightening in anticipation, Sephiroth driving him steadily toward his climax.

"Harder..." Genesis demanded breathlessly. "Harder... Make it hurt."

Sephiroth's next thrust drove deep, his cock bottoming out within Genesis' body. Aches and stabs of sharp, stinging pain sparked along nerves, drawing a small cry from the brunette. He was completely at Sephiroth's mercy; open to him, willingly accepting him as he pillaged his body, taking his pleasure.

"Scream for me," Sephiroth whispered, his voice gravely with arousal.

Genesis felt everything within himself tighten. It was so hard to breathe, gasping against the rigorous pounding of Sephiroth's hips. The other man ducked his head, once again sinking his teeth into the soft flesh of Genesis' neck, this time holding on as he drove Genesis to the brink, and with one clench of his jaw, shoved him over.

Genesis screamed as he came, gripping Sephiroth's shoulders and feeling blood ooze up under his nails. He shook, and spasmed, and writhed, arching against his lover as he cried out, aware of Sephiroth's teeth still buried in his neck, holding him like a predator held struggling prey.

Sephiroth thrust a few more times-- grunting with the effort-- before he stilled, moaning deeply as a liquid heat spread inside Genesis' passage. His jaw clenched and loosened erratically, and Genesis whimpered, fresh blood running down his skin to mingle with his cum.

Sephiroth stayed there for a long time, his teeth still buried in Genesis' flesh. Both men were silent save for their ragged breaths.

"I told you not to fight," Sephiroth stated simply, releasing Genesis' shoulder, and leaning his forehead on ragged, bloody flesh.

"And where would the fun be if I hadn't?" Genesis replied, his tone teasing.

Sephiroth chuckled darkly, and Genesis watched the ghost of a genuine smile play across Sephiroth's lips.

So they were rough... but they loved each other, didn't they?


End file.
